A Different Time, A Different Place
by ZDavis 2512
Summary: AU fic. Squall a happy teenage boy, and Seifer the leader of SeeD? Squall has a destiny to fulfill that has been kept from him his entire life. One day that all changes and now he must go on a journey that could bring about the end of time.


Author's Foreword

            This story  places the characters of Final Fantasy VIII into the world of Shenmue. I wanted to do this because I think that the characters of Final Fantasy VIII are better than any other game out there, but I am more intrigued by the story that is presented in the world of Shenmue. I know that fans of Final Fantasy VIII are not necessarily going to be fans of Shenmue and vice-versa, so most people will not be familiar with both, but if you will bear with me I think a coherent story can be made out of this.  Finding spots for characters has proven to be a bit troublesome, and I do not think that all of the characters of Final Fantasy VIII will be able to make it into the story, but hopefully most will make an appearance. Lastly all characters, places, and other things all belong to Squaresoft, and Sega- AM2. So without further ado, let the saga begin…

"A Different Time, A Different Place" 

A snow-white eagle soars through the skies above. It suddenly dives and plunges through the clouds. The eagle rests on a tree high on top of a mountain. It is not alone however, for there is also girl there atop the mountain. She has short brown hair with a face that contains a child's innocence. She is dressed in a sleeveless blue shirt and white dress pants. She stands on the edge of the cliff, waiting for the time to come, the time when her destiny will finally be realized. As she waits for the man with whom her fate is intertwined, she begins to recite a poem that has been a part of her village since ancient times:

_"He shall appear from a far eastern land across the sea_

_A young man who has yet to realize his potential_

_This is a power that could either destroy him, or realize his will_

_His courage shall determine his fate_

_The path he must traverse, fraught with adversity_

_I await whilst praying, for this destiny has been predetermined since ancient times_

_Awaiting in anticipation_

_A lion roams the Earth as ominous clouds fill the sky_

_A Phoenix descends from the heavens trailing purple from its wings_

_The pitch-black night unfolds with the morning star as its only light_

_And thus, the saga begins….."_

Yokoska, Japan

            It was a cold snowy day, as Squall was walking up the long winding road that led to his home. He had lived there with Master Cid Kramer, his wife Edea, and their adopted son Zell, since the age of 12. He could not remember anything prior to living at his current home. Next to his house was a dojo that was run by Cid. Cid trained people of all ages in different disciplines of the Martial Arts including Zell, but for some reason unbeknownst to Squall, he had never let Squall participate in any of the lessons. At first Squall had been quite upset with this, but over time he just accepted it, and refused to let it bother him any longer. Besides, he and Zell often snuck around together, and Zell gave him lessons to the best of his ability. 

            Squall was lost in his thoughts when a big, black car drove by almost hitting him. He shook his head as he wondered why anyone would be in such a hurry.  He continued on his way. He was passing by the shrine when a little girl with pigtails came running up to him.

            Squall gave her a concerned look. "Megumi what's wrong?"

            "Squall, I just saw a big, black car headed for your house. It hit this kitty's mama," Megumi cried. 

            "Are you positive that it was headed for my house?"

            "Uh huh."

            "Okay thanks Megumi, I gotta go."

            With that Squall took off for his house at a dead run. When he got there he saw that the dojo's entrance sign had been broken in two. Squall quickly pushed opened the gate doors to find a woman lying face first in the snow. 

            "Edea!" Squall rushed forward and gently turned her over. "What happened? Are you okay?"

            She shook her head. "Don't worry about me, go help Cid."

            "Master Cid, how can I help him?" Squall wondered out loud while he gently laid her down. He hurried around back and was about to enter the dojo when a body came flying out. 

            "Zell! What the hell is going on?" Squall yelled.

            "Quick… Master Cid… needs help," Zell sputtered. 

            Squall finally pushed open the doors. As soon as he entered he was grabbed by two men in blue uniforms. He saw Master Cid holding a katana, circling a man who looked strangely familiar to Squall for some reason. The man had short blonde hair, and he wore a gray trench coat. He held a weapon that Squall had seen in the dojo before; it was a Gunblade. From what Squall had heard from Zell, only the best warriors could wield it. Not even Master Cid was skilled enough to use one, but he kept one in the dojo anyway. 

            "Who are you?" Cid asked.

            The man smirked at him. "The name is Seifer Almasy. Now where is the mirror?"

            Cid finally attacked, raising his katana high above his head and he brought it down with tremendous force. Seifer was ready though as he blocked the attack, and sent Cid sprawling with a palm thrust right to the chest. Cid lay on the ground writhing in pain.

            "Master Cid!" Squall yelled, as he broke free from the grip of the two men. He quickly grabbed the nearest weapon to him, which was the Gunblade. Squall attacked Seifer with tremendous fury. His blows were precise and calculated and he surprised Seifer with the skill of his attack. Even in the midst of the battle Squall had a nagging question in the back of his head. Why was he able to fight so well with this weapon that was foreign to him and why did it feel so natural?

            Finally Seifer managed to gain the upper hand as he blocked another one of Squall's attacks and gave him a hard kick to the stomach. Squall backed away to regain his breath from the sharp blow. All of the sudden Seifer raised his palm toward Squall. Squall watched in amazement as energy seemed to be flowing into his foe's hand.

            "Firaga!" Seifer yelled.

            Squall's body suddenly felt like it was on fire as he was driven to the ground.

            Seifer turned his attention to Cid once again. "Now, where is the mirror?"

            "I'll never tell you," Cid spat.

            Seifer quickly walked over to Squall and picked him up by the throat. He drew his Gunblade back to strike…

            "Wait!" Cid shouted. "It's buried outside… underneath the cherry tree."

            Seifer nodded to his two men, and they hurried outside. He then dropped Squall and approached Cid.

            "Why did you do all this?" Cid asked him.

            Seifer glared at him his eyes brimming with hatred. "Do you remember the name Adel? The name of the Sorceress that you killed in Meng Cun."

            Cid's eyes widened. "No… it can't be!"

            Seifer beckoned to Cid. "Get up, and I will allow you to have the death of a warrior."

            Cid stumbled to his feet and attempted one last feeble swipe with his katana. Seifer ducked easily and thrusted his Gunblade right through the chest of Cid. Seifer withdrew his Gunblade and turned to Squall. 

            "I don't know why you seem so familiar, or how you got to be so talented, but I am going to have to end this now," Seifer said as he raised his Gunblade over Squall. 

At the last moment Squall jerked his head back and avoided the brunt of the blow. Unfortunately the tip of Seifer's Gunblade still caught his forehead, and a searing pain shot through Squall. Fighting the haze of pain, Squall grabbed his Gunblade and quickly slashed Seifer with an upward cut. Seifer's reflexes saved him, but he also received a deep cut from Squall's attack. Seifer stumbled back as he touched his forehead. He looked at his hand, which was covered in blood. Seifer stumbled out of the dojo as he and his men got into their car and drove off. Squall was still woozy from Seifer's blow staggered over to Cid. 

            "Squall… listen to me… you need to remember…only you can stop him…"

            Squall gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about? Don't worry about that now, we need to get you some help."

            Cid smiled weakly. "It's too late for me now. I tried to hide you from your past, but I realize that was a mistake. It has come back anyway, and you need to be ready for it. I'm sorry I have to leave you now…"

            Squall shook his head fiercely. "Don't say that, you're going to be fine."

            Cid struggled for the air to speak. "Remember keep… your friends… those you love… close to you…" The light faded from Cid's eyes and his body grew cold. 

            "NOOOOO!" Squall buried his head in Cid's chest and refused to let go. Outside the snow had changed to rain.

**********

2 Days Later

            Edea was cleaning the kitchen when she heard a knocking on the door. She went to see who it was, but nobody was there. She was just about to head back inside, when she noticed a letter on the step. "Oh my, a letter addressed to Cid," she gasped.

**********

            Squall tossed and turned in his bed. He kept on seeing Seifer thrust his Gunblade right through Cid while Squall was helpless to do anything about it. The cold look of triumph that was in Seifer's eyes haunted him the most. How could anyone get so much satisfaction from killing Master Cid? 

            Squall awoke with a jolt. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was. "Damn it, that was only a dream again." He slowly rose from his bed. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the white bandage on his forehead. He sighed as he figured that it had to come off sooner or later. He unwrapped the bandage and grimaced at what he saw. There was a long, thin scar that ran down the middle of his forehead. Squall forced himself to turn away from the mirror and got dressed. He took out a small notebook and he looked over what he had written the day earlier.

Master Cid was killed by a man named Seifer. I get the feeling I have seen him before, but I don't know where.

Seifer said that Master Cid killed a sorceress in Meng Cun. I can't believe that Master Cid would kill someone.

Seifer used a technique that I have never seen before. He seemed to use magic, but that isn't possible.

Seifer took a mirror called the Phoenix Mirror, but why?

Squall closed his notebook and put it in his back pocket. His mind was firmly resolved to go after Seifer. There was no chance in Hell that he could let that bastard get away with killing Master Cid. He sighed as he grabbed the Gunblade and left his room.

He was getting ready to leave his house when he heard Matron calling him.

"Squall, I need to speak with you for a second."

Sighing, Squall turned around to face her. "Yes?"

Matron looked down at the floor as she searched for the right words to say to him. Squall began to grow impatient and started to lose his temper. "Look if you have something to say then say it, otherwise you are just wasting my time."

Matron looked taken aback by this outburst from Squall. He had never been one to be rude or abrasive with anyone before. 

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about Cid. I know you are troubled by what happened to him, but I don't want you to throw your life away, being consumed with revenge. It's not what Cid would have wanted," she pleaded with him.

"Don't worry," Squall snapped. "I'll be fine." With that Squall grabbed his Gunblade and walked out the door.

Tears began to well up in Matron eyes as she forced herself to get back to work. She and Cid had both tried to shelter the boy and keep his past a secret, but now it had cost Cid his life and it looked like Squall's past was about to haunt him anyway. What could she do now that her husband was gone and Squall was as good as gone as well?

**********

Squall walked around back to the dojo, as he decided it would be a good idea to ask Zell if there was anything else to be learned about Seifer and his men. Squall removed his shoes and walked up the steps and into the dojo. He found Zell meditating in the middle of the floor. He hated to disrupt Zell, but it was important.

"Zell."

"Huh, oh hey Squall, how are you feeling? Whoa, that's a cool looking scar. It definitely suits you."

"Whatever," Squall replied dismissively, "Is there anything else that you know about the men who attacked the dojo?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you going after them?"

"Maybe."

"Hey if you're going to go after them, then I am definitely going to help. There is no way that you're doing anything without me."  
  


Squall shook his head. "I don't think so Zell. You saw how powerful Seifer and his men were, it's way too dangerous."

Zell rose to his feet. "Hey I've known Master Cid just as long as you have, and he's been like a father to me too. You can't keep me from helping, no matter how dangerous it is! Besides you don't stand a chance of taking Seifer and men on without me."

Squall sighed. Zell did have a point. He probably was going to need some help if actually wanted to succeed in this mission. There was no telling how many men Seifer had working for him. So as much as Squall didn't want Zell to get involved … "Fine, let's go."

Zell jumped into the air and pumped his fist. "Alright! So where are we going?"

"We're going to go walk around and she if we can find some kind of clue to where Seifer went to."

Zell nodded and the two walked down the road that led to the Yamanose residential district. Squall figured that someone must have seen where Seifer and his men had taken off to. As they walked past the shrine, they were flagged down by Megumi.

"Hey Squall, hey Zell. Could you guys come over here for a second?"

Squall shook his head. "Sorry we're in a hurry. Maybe some other time." He started to walk away, but Zell, noticing the crestfallen look on Megumi's face, grabbed his arm.

"C'mon Squall, we have a second. Let's see what she wants to show us."

Squall sighed irritably. "Listen do you want to find Seifer or not?"

"Yeah, of course I do, but this will just take a second," Zell pleaded.

"Fine, let's just hurry then."

Megumi's face lit up as she led Squall and Zell to a little cardboard box in the middle of the shrine area. They both peered inside the box to see a little kitten inside. Zell turned to Megumi and gave her a questioning look. 

"Where did you get this?"

Megumi started to look a bit nervous. "Do you promise not to tell my mama?" Zell nodded at her and she looked relieved. "Well on that day when the snow turned to rain? Well this kitty's mama got hit by a big black car. When the car came back it almost hit this kitty, but I pulled it out of the way."

Squall's eyes went wide. "Megumi did you see where this car headed?"

She nodded. "Yeah it went into Sakuragaoka.

Squall got up quickly. Sakuragaoka was the other residential area in Yokoska. It was filled with slightly more run-down housing in most of the area, but it also held the nicest housing as well in a few parts, where the wealthiest residents of Yokoska could be found. 

"Okay, thanks a lot Megumi, we'll see you later. C'mon Zell let's go."

When they arrived at Sakurgaoka Squall turned to Zell. 

"You know we should split up for the rest of the day. We'll meet back at our house when the day is over and compare notes," Squall said.

"Okay, no problem. See ya tonight then," Zell replied with a wave.

Squall walked around looking for someone who might know where the car had gone. He came across two women conversing about something, and he recognized one of them to be Mrs. Mishima, Megumi and Mayumi's mother. Mayumi used to go to school with Squall, but after grade school, she had transferred to an all girls' school. They were good friends even though they didn't see each other that much anymore. So Squall knew Mrs. Mishima very well. He approached him and caught the attention of Mrs. Mishima.

"Oh Squall, how are you doing? All things considered I mean." 

Squall grimaced internally. He knew that people meant well with their sentiments, but he was getting tired of everyone trying to console him. He forced a small smile, though, because he needed to ask her a question.

"I'm fine. I need to ask you something, though, two days ago when the snow turned to rain did you see a big black car, a kind that you wouldn't see in this area, pass by here?"

Mrs. Mishima nodded and said, "You know, I remember Mr. Yamagishi complaining about nearly being run over by a speeding black car. You might want to ask him about it."

Squall nodded. "I will."

"You know Mayumi has been asking for you," Mrs. Mishima said, but Squall had already taken off. 

Squall rapped on Mr. Yamagishi's door. He saw a figure appearing from the yard on his right.

"Mr. Yamagishi?"

A slightly hunched over, old man came into Squall's view. He seemed to be looking Squall over. "You live at Kramers' residence don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"I thought so. My condolences about what happened to him. So what is it that you wanted from me?"

"I wanted to ask you if you had seen where a black car had driven off to? I heard that it almost hit you."

Mr. Yamagishi gave Squall a curious look. "You're after Cid's killer aren't you?"

Squall began to speak, but Mr. Yamagishi waved him off.

"You know if you try to find Cid's killer you will not like what you will find, but nonetheless I can see that nothing is going to stop you, the car headed for Dobuita."

Squall turned to leave, but he felt a strong grip on his shoulder.

"Son, you're playing with fire. I know you don't know what's happening, but trust me you're better off not knowing."

Squall shrugged the hand off his shoulder. "I'll decide that for myself." With that he took off for Dobuita.

Mr. Yamagishi watched Squall go and shook his head. 

"If only that boy could remember his past, maybe he would stop. Unfortunately for us his destiny has already been set in stone and the few who know of it are helpless to stop it."

**********

Squall walked down the steps that led into Dobuita. Dobuita was the commercial district of Yokoska where everything took place. Stores of all kinds were lined up on both sides of the street. People could always be found milling around the streets at all hours. Squall was walking through when a familiar voice called out his name.

"Hey Squall, could you come over here?"

Squall turned and saw a blonde haired girl wearing a pink top with a matching long skirt and brown, knee high boots. 

"Hey Quistis," he said as he walked over.

Squall and Quistis had been friends ever since Quistis had moved to Japan from Canada. Quistis was new to school, and all of the kids were mean to her since she was an outsider. All the kids except for Squall that is. He would often stand up for her when the other kids would tease her, and they hung out together all the time. Squall couldn't explain it, but for some reason he had a funny feeling that Quistis wanted to be more than just friends, but he didn't know how he felt so he didn't say anything about it.

"Squall I'm so sorry about Mr. Kramer," Quistis said.

Squall looked into her deep blue eyes, which were filled with empathy at the moment, and wondered why he was so unsure how he felt about her. She was a beautiful girl who any guy would consider himself lucky to have, but for some reason something just didn't feel right. 

"Thanks. Did you happen to see a black car pass though here two days ago?"

Quistis thought about it for a second, when all of the sudden her eyes lit up. "Yes I do remember a black car passing by here, they splashed mud all over me. God I was furious. They're lucky I didn't have my whip on me, or they would have been in trouble."

Do you know where it went?"

She shook her head. "I didn't see exactly where it went, but I heard that Tom had an argument with one of the people in the car." She paused for a moment. "Wait Squall you're not going to go after the people who killed Mr. Kramer, are you?"

Squall sighed. "Look, I don't want to argue with you about this. I need to do this and nothing you can say will stop me. I have to go I'll see you around."

Quistis looked shocked at his words. Squall never talks to me like that, he really must be upset. I just wish that he would confide in me once in a while.

***********

Squall was walking down the street when he heard loud Reggae music filling the air. That noise only came from Tom's Hotdog Stand. Tom had moved to Japan three years ago from the States. He was outgoing and friendly, and had befriended many people quickly. Zell, especially, had frequently visited Tom' stand to buy loads of hot dogs. Since Tom had so many customers he usually knew everything that happened, so if anyone would know where Seifer went it would be Tom.

"Hiya Squall! How's everything goin' man?" Tom greeted him.

Normally this greeting would have cheered Squall up, but today he was in no mood to feel anything, but anger. 

"Whatever," he replied tonelessly. "Listen, I'm looking for some information about regarding a black car that drove through here two days ago. Do you know anything about it?"

Tom nodded. "Ya man, it almost ran over one of my customers. I had some words with the driver, and almost got into a fight with him, but the man in the back seat rolled down his window and stopped up. He had a long gray trench coat on, and he had the scariest looking eyes I have ever seen. I didn't see where the car headed off to though. If I had to take a guess though, I would day that they weren't from around here if you know what I mean."

Squall nodded. The men that Seifer had had with him had looked like they were of Chinese descent. 

"Yeah I got that impression as well. Do you know any Chinese people around here?"

Tom stroked his chin as he thought. "Hey Mister Liu is from China. You should ask him if he could tell you anything."

"Where can I find him?"

"You can usually find him at Suzume Park in the morning between 9 AM and 1 PM. 

Squall glanced at his watch. It was already 10 PM. I should be getting some sleep anyway and check in with Zell he thought. 

"Well I have to go. Thanks for your help Tom."

Tom waved. "Hey no problem. Tell Zell I said hi."

Squall walked back up to his house deep in thought. Why was I able to use fighting techniques that I haven't even learned? And why do I get the feeling that I have seen Seifer somewhere before? My memory just seems so hazy when I try to remember things. At least I have a better lead than I did this morning. Squall finally reached his house and entered to find a plate of food left for him. He was about to go eat when he heard some footsteps.

"Squall is that you?" Matron asked.

"Yeah its me, where's Zell?"

"He's already asleep."

Oh well I guess I'll just have to talk to him in the morning he thought.

"Squall I would really appreciate it if you came home earlier," Matron said.

"Whatever," Squall replied, and he headed for bed. As he laid down to go to sleep, he could only think of one thing: Seifer.

**Author's Note:**

I know this story doesn't have too much action so far, but I promise that in later chapters there will be a lot more, but it is more of a mystery than anything else. Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
